


Not Very Nice

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean gets into a little trouble while sharking pool, Sam comes to the rescue





	Not Very Nice

Dean leaned over the table and lined up his shot, he could feel the heaviness of a steady gaze locked on his hips. He practiced a few line up strokes, pulled back, and hit the queue right on the side so that it angled and sunk the 8 ball into the side pocket, just as he called it. The drunk prep that he had bet swore loudly and threw his pool stick onto the table.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Nobody. I’m just the guy that just beat your ass at pool,” Dean reached for the stack of cash on the table, that had to be at least $500 if he had to guess.

The guy put his hand over Dean’s on the cash, not letting him take it. “Double or nothin’!”

“Come on man, you already did that once, you wanna quadruple it?”

The guy gave him a wicked grin and peaked over his shoulder to see if his friends were within earshot, none of them were paying attention, “How about we work something else out?” He let his eyes wander from Dean’s eyes to his lips, then raised his eyebrows when he tilted his head to check out Dean’s ass.

If he was being honest, Dean did find the guy attractive, even though he couldn’t play pool to save his ass and was drunker than a sailor on shore leave, “Naw, man. Just here to shoot some pool.”

The guy yanked his hand back and Dean quickly pocketed the money. He saw it coming a mile away, the guy bringing his arm back to take a swing at him, but he didn’t move to dodge it. Dean would have been clocked square in the jaw if it weren’t for Sam’s lightning quick reflexes catching the guy’s arm mid-swing.

Sam towered over the man and just cocked his head at him before shoving his arm away, “That’s not very nice. First you proposition him, when he’s clearly here with somebody else, then deck him when he turns you down?” The man just stared at him in a drunken stupor. “Now, apologize to my brother here, then go on back to your friends Abercrombie and Fitch over there.”

Dean smiled at him and raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to apologize, knowing that wasn’t what was going to happen. The man looked between Dean and Sam and realization set in, “You guys are brother’s! Earlier you were…you’re disgus-”

He didn’t get to finish what he was saying as Sam laid him flat out at his friends’ feet. Dean smiled over at Sam who was shaking his fist out, “Not very nice at all, huh, Sammy?”

Dean would never say that he did it on purpose, but he wouldn’t deny that they always had the best sex after Sam would get jealous and defend his honor, not that Dean had much of that left. Deep down he loved it when his baby brother got all defensive and possessive of him. Also it wasn’t that Dean needed reminding, but he loved when Sammy would make him remember who he really belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
